


Late as Usual

by Miraculous_Voltron



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Chloe is a bitch as usual, F/M, Identity Reveal, Just another reveal on a rooftop, LadyNoir - Freeform, Reveal, Secret Identity, but Alya puts her in her place, class discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Voltron/pseuds/Miraculous_Voltron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have a discussion in class about idols, and Marinettes argument is paid attention to. Later that day Adrien/Chat Noir hears Ladybug say the exact same thing.</p><p>or another dumb reveal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late as Usual

Marinette was running as fast as she could. She was late again, it was the third time this week. But it wasn’t her fault. There had been another akuma attack, and the angry girl had been very hard to beat. She and Chat had managed, but she was running very late. She picked up her speed, when the school came into view, jumping up the stairs. 

“You’re almost there Marinette” The red kwami said from her purse. 

Marinette ran to her classroom door, but as clumsy as she is, she fell just as she opened the door. She landed on her stomach, right in front of Adrien and Ninos table. Adrien looked down at her with a shocked expression. Marinette blushed, why did this have to happen? Being Ladybug didn’t help with her being a total clutz, though it would be nice if it did. Marinette stood up, and brushed of her clothes. 

“I’m sorry I’m late” she apologised to the teacher, she nodded and Marinette sat down on her spot. She sighed, she just had to make a fool out of herself, and the in front of Adrien. Alya looked at her. 

“Are you okay?” she whispered. 

“I’m fine, I guess” Marinette whispered back. 

Well, except for falling facedown on the floor in front of her biggest crush. It turned out that their teacher was teaching about idols and idolizing people. She asked the class for their opinions. Chloe put her hand up, and the teacher picked her. 

“Well I think it’s great that people can idolize people like me, so it makes their boring lives seem better.” Chloe said, flipping her hair. That annoyed Marinette. Why did she have to be so self absorbed? Adrien stuck his hand up. 

“Adrien, what do you think?” The teacher asked. 

“Well, I think it can be very good to have an idol, someone you look up to, and whom inspire you to do your very best.” He said. Marinette calmed down after hearing his beautiful voice. Then Marinette stuck her hand in the air. 

“Marinette” 

“I think it’s dangerous to idolize people, because you put them on a pedestal. You think extremely highly of them, and if they turn out to be something else than what you thought, you’ll be disappointed.” Marinette said, voicing her opinions. The teacher nodded. Alya looked at her 

“That was deep girl!” Alya whispered, but she whispered so loud so the rest of the class could hear it too. 

“Anyone could have said the same!” Chloe sneered, “She’s nothing special!” 

Alya stood up, she was clearly furious. 

“No Chloe, you’re the one who isn’t special!” 

“GIRLS! Enough!” The teacher said. 

If they had been in an old fashioned cartoon, there had been blowing steam out of Alyas ears. Marinette put her hand on Alyas arm. 

“It’s okay, please sit down” She said, trying to calm down her friend. Alya looked at her, then sat down. 

“It’s not fair that she can get away with everything, just because her dad is the mayor” Alya whispered. 

“No it’s not” Marinette whispered back. 

Oh she was so happy that Alya was in this class. What would she do without her? Marinette dazed of for a couple minutes when Alya punched her lightly in the arm, 

“There’s an akuma attack a few streets away” She said. Marinette sat straight up. “I have to go to the toilet!” She said running out, what she didn’t know was that Adrien made the exact same excuse before running out too. Marinette ran to the toilets, 

“Tikki, spots on!” 

This time it hadn’t been Chloe's fault that there’d been an akuma, it had been someone who ruined a painters work, so he painted people into his paintings so they disappeared from reality. Ladybug had located the akuma fast, it had been in his bracelet. She had de-evilized it. She and Chat was sitting on a roof afterwards. 

“I really like you Ladybug” Chat said, his cat-like green eyes looking intensely at her. She sighed, this was exactly what she meant with what she said in class. If he knew who she really was, he’d be disappointed. She was nothing like her alter-ego. 

“Chat, you may love Ladybug, but you don’t even know who’s under the mask. You have Ladybug on a pedestal and think very highly of her, but real life me isn’t like Ladybug at all. I’ll only let your expectations down.” Ladybug said looking down. 

When she didn’t get an answer she looked up, only to find Chat Noir frozen with a shock written across his features. 

“Chat?” She asked. 

“M-Marinette?” He said. 

Everything around her froze, how had he known? 

“H-how?!” She said, “how did you know?” 

At this point, tears were visible in her eyes. 

“You said the exact same thing in class today, after coming into the room in Marinette style, falling face first onto the floor” Chat said chuckling. 

“Are you, are you disappointed that I’m Marinette? Plain old boring me?” She said, just as the final beep sounded and her transformation released. Chat blinked, then shook his head and hugged her. 

“I’m happy it’s you, I’d never imagine that the amazing girl who sit behind me could be my lady” 

_WhAT?!_

“ _ADRIEN?_ ” She screeched. A flash of green light, and right there stood Adrien Agreste. WHAT. 

“Hi” he said. 

“Kill me” she muttered. 

“What? A-am i really that bad?” He asked, looking down. 

“No Adrien, of course not.”she said, “I just can’t believe that the boy running around with me in a extremely ridiculous kinky leather suit who made cat puns were the Adrien Agreste I’ve been crushing on for almost a year!” She realised her mistake, and slapped her hand over her mouth. 

Adrien chuckled again, looking deeply into her eyes, he slowly leaned in. 

“Can i ask you something?” He said, she nodded. 

This was it, she’d finally kiss Adrien. 

“Are my puns really that pawful?”

Nevermind.

“YES!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, if you have found any spelling mistakes please notify me :D
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr:  
> Account for admitting prompts and ideas: https://miraculous-voltron-ao3.tumblr.com/  
> Normal account: http://miraculoustrashforever.tumblr.com/


End file.
